


gods plan by drake

by ThatOneBiKid



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Other, owo, thisisgodswork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBiKid/pseuds/ThatOneBiKid
Summary: what the fucking title says





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/gifts).

one day mike was walking down the street. he saw a sewer and decided to become one with his kind. he joined the sewer rats in their underground kingdom.   
on a separate occasion, many years after the first event, a war broke out between the sewer rats and god.   
god looked and sounded like mort from the madagascar movies. because god is mort. all hail mort.  
mort sniped mike in the forehead while singing 'we like to move it move it'. it was tragic.  
the end.


	2. and another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

king julien began chanting "combaya" while running in circles. A bright light came out of no where and mike rose from the ground.  
o shit the anime protag is back.  
"mr julien sir, pwease hewp me kill mort"  
"sure thing cutie" julien said, grabbing mike's hand. they're dating now. otp.

in the next chapter:  
the ultimate battle between a mortal and god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive but in danger please send help mort has me in a dung-

**Author's Note:**

> i was forced to write this im being held captive please help me call 911 my name is ja


End file.
